Dean Starwind
Bio: Born on the small AUGMENT's colony Juniet 7 Dean was sheilded from prying eyes of those hating his kind, like all of the citizens of the Augments Dean had been genetically altered early in the embryonic stages making his mind and body far supirior to that of a normal human, however, when he was moved to the neutral colony on Malovo VIII by his 'natural' parents Dean enlisted in the space core acadamy and quickly became the school's number 1. Dean had been due to wed the singer Aoi Rukia Sakura, who was on Juniet 7 for a concert when the bloody valantine tragedy happened, The bloody valantine was the destruction of Juniet 7 via three hundred nuclear missles emptied into the side of the colony's hourglass shell, three million innocent people were killed, the faction responsible was Morgenrate, the galactic crime sydicate under the guise of a company that would profit from war. The war hating Dean stole Morganrate's prototype ship Serenity R2 during the destruction of Malovo VIII and fled before he went into freelancing, he would do anything to keep food on the table, fuel in the engines and to keep one step ahead of the deeply embaressed Morgenrate hunters, now with Serenity in the hands of the pirates and Morgenrate snapping at his heels all Dean can do is hope to get his hands on another ship and leave before the hunters arrive. ''-SOS DETECTED IN SECTOR *ERROR DUE TO THE SENSATIVE NATURE OF THE PERSONS INVOLVED THIS FILE HAS BEEN CENCORED*'' SHIP MODEL: ZGMF-X10A STRIKE FREEDOM MII PROTOTYPE ID: SERENITY R2 FLAGS: '' ''NO TRANSPONDER NO ID MARKINGS ON THE BOW STOLEN FROM MALOVO VIIi WANTED FOR SMUGGLING WANTED FOR THEFT WANTED FOR UN-LICENCED PASSENGER TRANSPORTING WANTED FOR TRANSPORTING PASSENGERS WITHOUT EMERGANCY ESCAPE MEASURES WANTED FOR UN-LICENCED SALVAGE OPS WANTED FOR UN-LICENCED MERC WORK WANTED FOR TRANSPORTING ILLIGAL IMMIGRANTS WANTED FOR HARBOURING FUGATIVES CAPTAIN: DEAN STARWIND (Note: Dean Starwind is a known first gen AUGMENT! The bounty on Augments will set a person up for life on first gens you could buy your own planet!) AGE: 19 ''-CENSORED- VIII SURVIVOR'' HIGHLY TRAINED, APPROACH WITH CAUTION CREW: 1(CAPTAIN)+6(HUMANOID CREW)+1(A.I) ''-MESSAGE BEGINS-'' INCOMING: MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY! THIS IS THE CARGO AND CIVILIAN TRANSPORT SHIP SERENITY, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, HULL IS BREACHED, ENGINE IS DEAD, SHEILDS OFFLINE, NO LIFESUPPORT, WE ARE LOSING AIR, ALL WEAPONS ARE OFFLINE, SECTOR -CENCORED-. OUTGOING: SERENITY YOU ARE WANTED FOR AT LEAST EIGHT REPEAT OFFENCES, PREPARE TO BE APPREHENDED AND YOUR SHIP SEIZED INCOMING: ARE YOU STUPID?! WERE GETTING KILLED HERE! THERE WON'T BE A SHIP FOR YOU TO SEIZE UNLESS YOU HELP US! OUTGOING: I REPEATE, PRE... INCOMING: HELP US GOD DAMNIT! WE HAVE INNOCENT PASSENGERS ON BOARD! HEL..*An explosion sounds in the ship followed by screams as the main compartment decompresses firing people into the verse, an alarm sounds as the radio room locks down sealing the caller in before it too decompresses shooting the luckily suited caller into space* OUTGOING: COME IN SERENITY?! HELLO?! ANYBODY?! ''-MESSAGE ENDS-'' My name is Dean Starwind, born -CENSORED- on Juniet 7, I'm a first gen AUGMENT, a genetically altered human, allthough I'm only 19 I've allready seen my fair share of war, and now I've lost everything, I drift here alone in the void with no-one but a sentient program to keep me company. There is a ship, Lunaris I think, its coming towards me, are they going to arrest me? hand me over to morgenrate? it won't matter, my freinds, my family, my home, they all belong to the pirates now... Category:People